Whitney Houston Bodyguard World Tour
The Bodyguard World Tour was Whitney's fifth. With the enormous success of The Bodyguard movie and soundtrack, Houston went on an extensive world tour to support her projects. Houston began rehearsals two months after giving birth to daughter, Bobbi Kristina Brown. The opening date was in Miami on July 5, 1993. Houston received a lot of flak for showing up late and then telling a fan who wanted an autograph to sit down. Houston played five nights at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, and then played six nights at the Sands Hotel & Casino in Atlantic City. Most of the shows during this 1993 US leg were in theaters because Houston wanted an intimate setting. During the US leg, Houston took a break to fly over to Europe to accompany husband Bobby Brown on his tour. Gospel act Angie & Debbie Winans were the opening act for the 1993 US leg. During the second North American leg in 1994, Houston performed at the opening ceremony of the 1994 FIFA World Cup at the Rose Bowl Stadium. During that time, the singer had throat ailments and had to cancel eight shows, all of which were rescheduled for a month later. Houston also went public about having had a miscarriage during the tour. The tour was a big success. Many shows were among the highest grossing shows of their week. The grossings helped Houston make Forbes magazine's Richest Entertainers list. Houston earned over $33 million during 1993 and 1994, the third highest for a female entertainer. During her first Radio City performance, Stephen Holden of the New York Times wrote that "her stylistic trademarks -- shivery melismas that ripple up in the middle of a song, twirling embellishments at the ends of phrases that suggest an almost breathless exhilaration -- infuse her interpretations with flashes of musical and emotional lightning." At one of her Atlantic City dates, Kevin L. Carter of the Philadelphia Inquirer wrote that Houston handled her songs "with subdued emotionalism and the intelligence that only a gifted musician can bring to a song. "Saving All My Love for You" was turned into a "smoky saloon-style ballad". Many critics noted that the highlight of the show was when Houston took on "And I Am Telling You" from Dreamgirls, and "I Loves You Porgy" from Porgy and Bess. Stephen Holden wrote of the medley that "her voice conveyed authority, power, determination and just enough vulnerability to give a sense of dramatic intention". As always, Houston included gospel songs. She introduced her band while performing 'Revelation.' Houston spoke about the Lord before going into 'Jesus Loves Me' which was often accompanied with complete silence from the mesmerized crowd." During the last couple of years, since her marriage to Brown, the tabloids generated many stories about Houston and Brown. The New York Post created a rumor that the singer had overdosed on diet pills, leading to a lawsuit filed by Houston. During her shows, while performing her love medley, Houston often denied tabloid rumors. Houston often brought her husband and baby to the stage with her to prove that they are a happy family and that the tabloids are wrong. Many critics felt that these tabloid stories helped her sing with more conviction and emotion. According to some critics, Brown's presence made "All the Man That I Need" a more stirring performance leading up the emotional high of "I Have Nothing", while others felt they were unnecessary, cheesy moments. Many critics praised her Aretha Franklin medley that she performed at certain shows. Houston performed "Ain't No Way", "(You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman" and "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man". According to Jon Beam of the Minneapolis Star Tribune, the Aretha Franklin medley was a triumph of substance over style. He wrote that "She seemed a natural instead of a studied singer doing "A Natural Woman", and "Do Right Woman" was a right-on, soulful country-blues song, with a traditional call-and-response between Houston and her backup singers." Houston's November 12, date in Johannesburg, South Africa, was broadcast live on HBO Cable TV, Whitney: The Concert for a New South Africa. The special was later released on home video. There is also televised recordings of her concerts in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile. Personnel *Musical Director: Rickey Minor *Bass guitar, Synthesizer: Rickey Minor *Guitar: Carlos Rios *Keyboards: Bette Sussman, Wayne Linsey, Kevin Lee *Saxophone: Kirk Whalum *Drums: Michael Baker *Percussion: Bashiri Johnson *Background Vocalists: Gary Houston, Olivia McClurkin, Alfie Silas, Pattie Howard, Josie James *Dancers: Carolyn Brown, Merlyn Mitchell, Shane Johnson, Saleema Mubaarak, Erwin Peek, Simone Smith Setlists: July 1993 - April 1994 "The Greatest Love of All" (Instrumental Sequence) "Love Will Save the Day" "Saving All My Love for You" "You Give Good Love" "How Will I Know" "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" Medley: "I Loves You Porgy" / "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" "I Have Nothing" "Queen of the Night" "I'm Your Baby Tonight" (performed only at select dates) Medley: "All at Once" / "Nobody Loves Me Like You Do" / "Didn't We Almost Have It All" / "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" / "All the Man That I Need" "Revelation" (contain elements of "The Love You Save") (performed only at select dates) "Jesus Loves Me" "I Will Always Love You" "I'm Every Woman" "Something in Common" (with Bobby Brown) (performed only at select dates) June 1994 - September 1994 "The Greatest Love of All" (Instrumental Sequence) "So Emotional" "Saving All My Love for You" "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" "How Will I Know" Medley: "All At Once" / "Nobody Loves Me Like You Do" / "Didn't We Almost Have It All" / "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" / "All The Man That I Need" "I'm Your Baby Tonight" (performed only at select dates) "I Have Nothing" "Queen of the Night" Aretha Franklin Medley: "(You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman" / "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" / "Ain't No Way" (performed only at select dates) "Jesus Loves Me" "Wonderful Counselor" "I Will Always Love You" "I'm Every Woman" "Something in Common" (with Bobby Brown) (performed only at select dates) In North America and Europe, "My Name Is Not Susan" was performed on select dates. July 1993: at select dates during the North American leg, Whitney performed two Diana Ross songs. July 30: in Atlantic City, New Jersey she performed "Stormy Weather" as a tribute to legendary singer/actress Lena Horne. November 7: at the Earls Court Exhibition Centre in London, she performed "Run to You", although the song was not included in the set list. After intermission, she opened the second half of the show with "Run to You", normally she opened second half with "I Have Nothing". January 23: in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Bobby Brown appeared and remained on stage as she performed Aretha Franklin's "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" to him. September 1994: at select Radio City Music Hall dates, she performed a medley of Dionne Warwick's "A House Is Not a Home", "Alfie" and "Walk On By". She also performed "I'm Your Baby Tonight" and Aretha Franklin's "Freeway of Love". September 28, 1994: Houston exceptionally sang "Run to You" instead of "I Have Nothing" at the opening of the second half of the show. September 30, 1994: final show of the tour, she sang "You Are So Beautiful", "For the Love of You", "Amazing Grace", and closed the show with "The Greatest Love of All".